The present invention relates to relays, and more specifically to a solid state relay having bipolar indicator lamp incorporated therein.
A solid state relay (SSR) does not work if its power input terminal is connected reversely. Because an ordinary solid state relay does not have any indicator means for indication of correct connection, it may be regarded damaged when does no work.